The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Jun 2017
00:01:51 CHAT Harleyquin16: I'm bisexual 00:01:52 CHAT South Ferry: Damn 00:01:54 CHAT South Ferry: Scarlet and Ink 00:01:56 CHAT South Ferry: this is INSANE! 00:02:10 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: I'm about to get off soon. 00:02:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: south what are u getting too 00:02:27 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: 'Cause the wifi's turning off. 00:02:42 CHAT South Ferry: Jacob Murph has: -false reported quotev accounts, 00:02:43 CHAT South Ferry: what else 00:02:45 CHAT South Ferry: Is that it? 00:04:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Cya GJ 00:05:00 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey 00:05:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. (wave) 00:05:21 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Korra how are you? 00:05:22 CHAT Harleyquin16: I'm going to talk alone to myself 00:06:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm okay, you? 00:06:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Cup 00:06:48 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Q 00:06:59 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: im good thanks @KorrA 00:07:10 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Korra* 00:07:25 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Blue 00:07:41 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Everyone is roasting scar in discord 00:07:48 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why 00:07:52 CHAT Harleyquin16: Stop it 00:07:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i am a good person 00:07:55 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: IDK 00:07:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Appreantly not, Frankie. 00:07:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: and people are being jerks tonight 00:08:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like you? 00:08:10 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: no 00:08:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: false 00:08:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You said every banned word to Tiger 00:08:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra 00:08:35 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: listen 00:08:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: he cursed at me first 00:08:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i said it all back to him 00:08:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: he came to me all tough guy like 00:08:56 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought we didn't like Tiger anyway 00:08:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: now lest end it 00:09:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 00:09:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: kk 00:16:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh hey guys 00:16:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi 00:17:44 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :D 00:18:25 CHAT Harleyquin16: I'm getting cold 00:18:42 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Belle 00:18:47 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hey 00:19:05 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: how are you ? 00:19:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Belel 00:19:07 CHAT Qstlijku: *Belle 00:19:19 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Im good 00:19:31 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi Q 00:19:33 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me looks at rainbow dash 00:19:50 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: @ belle that's good :d 00:20:10 CHAT Belle hurts forever: How have you been 00:20:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra um come to my server asap 00:20:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: which one? 00:20:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is it JMurph? 00:21:02 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: KorrA 00:21:08 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: i have been good @belle 00:22:21 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: YAY!! i have it back 00:22:28 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: /announce YAY! 00:22:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 00:22:39 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: /me runs around happy 00:22:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao 00:23:03 CBOT SlendyBot: no it's X and everyone attacking Scar they are trying to help while going overboard 00:23:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: oh I thought Code J had been sounded. 00:23:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Code J = Code JMurph 00:24:07 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :/ 00:24:14 CBOT SlendyBot: no it code WDP = code Wild dog pack 00:25:27 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: I was being a good boy 00:26:05 CBOT SlendyBot: not really 00:26:53 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Shut up shut up shut up 00:27:49 CBOT SlendyBot: https://discord.gg/hDAvNx no no no 00:29:22 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 00:29:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 00:29:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q> (wave) 00:30:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 00:30:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 00:31:37 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Hey Jane 00:31:43 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: Hi 00:31:58 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Why isn't the discord server working 00:32:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JANE!!!!!!! 00:32:09 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :/ 00:32:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi jane 00:32:27 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: Hi 00:33:01 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Nevermind 00:33:09 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: its working 00:33:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lmao 00:33:26 CHAT South Ferry: Alright, i have this secure document 00:34:30 CHAT South Ferry: I shall send it to Korra 00:37:01 CHAT Harleyquin16: Me bored and legs killing me 00:37:39 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 00:38:50 CHAT Harleyquin16: Yep 00:41:55 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: https://68.media.tumblr.com/1bed8e8d5468c97b8982b6445ce9c80d/tumblr_n5xudxiBMD1t372dyo1_500.gif Korra each time Jane comes in the chat 00:43:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lmao 00:46:44 CHAT Chase McFly: hey Falco 00:49:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi belle 00:49:37 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi 00:49:48 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: Hi belle 00:49:57 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi Jane 00:50:10 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: How r u 00:50:27 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Im good 00:50:29 CHAT Belle hurts forever: You? 00:50:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Grat 00:50:46 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: Tired 00:50:48 CHAT Chase McFly: *Great that you are here Belle 00:50:55 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Awww 00:51:11 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Why are you tried Jane? 00:52:02 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me falls on the floor and sleeps 00:52:31 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: Idk I just am 00:53:08 CHAT Chase McFly: Belle are you and Jane good friends? 00:54:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Rick 00:54:21 CHAT Rick Sanhez: hey chase 00:54:40 CHAT Chase McFly: What is your propic 00:55:02 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Ummm idek 00:55:38 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Jane do you think that we are good friends? 00:55:41 CHAT Rick Sanhez: was ritcher from hotlime miami too 00:55:45 CHAT South Ferry: Rick likes to modify his picture, indeed 00:55:50 CHAT Rick Sanhez: now janitor bruce from same game 00:55:51 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: Here 00:56:02 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: Sorta I meant 00:56:22 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: I really hate auto correct 00:56:37 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: I gtg bai 00:56:42 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Bye 00:56:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye Jane 00:56:53 CHAT Rick Sanhez: bye 00:58:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Save her Korra 00:58:26 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:59:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Hey Falco 00:59:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: Blue? 00:59:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 01:00:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh when did Addie join? 01:00:14 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Nooooooo that damn demon 01:00:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess why ddi you kick him 01:00:56 CHAT BurdenBoost: Hi 01:00:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cuz he lied to her. 01:01:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He said he had quit drugs 01:01:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/326126782400954368/326525572131979266/unknown.png 01:01:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: he never stopped 01:01:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: net showed Mess a screen-shot of Scar admitting he was high 01:02:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie I blocked your PMs yesterday 01:02:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Because you didn't answer my questions 01:02:33 CHAT Qstlijku: You got anything to say? 01:03:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Addie? 01:03:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait 01:03:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have a serious question. 01:03:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: is that really her? Wasn't AddieBradley6? With no spaces? 01:03:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Or am I mistaken about that? 01:04:07 CHAT Qstlijku: No it always had the space 01:04:10 CHAT Addie Bradley6: I not to leave yet 01:04:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Just like Addie Garcia6 01:04:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: oh good. 01:04:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I must've got confused. 01:04:48 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess so 01:05:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, our chat options are back. :) 01:05:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:05:53 CHAT Qstlijku: They went live earlier today 01:05:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice 01:07:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Addie, stop invading my wiki chat 01:09:36 CHAT Qstlijku: How long should the ban be? 01:09:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A month? IDK? 01:09:56 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All 01:10:01 CHAT South Ferry: What did Addie Garcia do 01:10:03 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All to Hell 01:10:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Keeps trying to flirt with me in PM 01:10:33 CHAT Qstlijku: After I told her not to 01:10:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Correction: Me too. 01:10:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She keeps sending kissing faces 01:10:54 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:11:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Here goes 01:11:27 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll say a week 01:11:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie, you're about to be banned for a week 01:11:45 CHAT Addie Bradley6: No 01:11:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Any other accounts you bring on in that time will be banned permnently 01:11:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^^ 01:12:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Plus you never contribute to the wiki 01:12:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Seems like the only reason you're here is to annoy me in PM 01:12:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm glad she hasn't did it to me yet 01:12:40 CHAT Addie Bradley6: I'm sorry okay 01:12:47 CHAT Qstlijku: So here goes 01:12:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye Addie. (wave) 01:12:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Banning in 10 seconds 01:13:03 CHAT Qstlijku: 5 seconds 01:13:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Did she send you a pic or something? 01:13:52 CHAT South Ferry: Got a pic eh korra 01:13:54 CHAT South Ferry: (newgiggle) 01:13:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She claims to live in Georgia, but her phone number (that she gave out to Q and Martin) has a Florida area codea 01:14:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 01:14:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *code* 01:14:06 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 01:14:11 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hi 01:14:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hi 01:14:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and yes 01:14:18 CHAT South Ferry: Q got the number of Addie (giggle) 01:14:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Mandie 01:14:22 CHAT South Ferry: Addiejku (giggle) 01:14:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: she did post a picture of her on the wiki 01:14:32 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: meow 01:14:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Trin 01:14:44 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: hi Q 01:14:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome; NEKO is TRIN. 01:15:00 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: hi south 01:15:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, trin 01:15:22 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: hi korra 01:15:36 CHAT Qstlijku: btw Chevy was banned 01:15:43 CHAT Qstlijku: For a day 01:15:51 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: tei says Sup nooksuckers 01:16:00 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: XD suck it chevvy 01:16:04 CHAT South Ferry: wha 01:16:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf is a nooksucker? 01:16:11 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:16:11 CHAT South Ferry: wtf is a nooksucker 01:16:11 CHAT South Ferry: that is nothin 01:16:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Is Chevy a girl? 01:16:26 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought you knew her? 01:16:29 CHAT Qstlijku: *him 01:16:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:16:36 CHAT Qstlijku: You're a girl though right? 01:16:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: @mess can we pls talk like adults pls 01:16:43 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 01:16:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Scar, stop. It's over. 01:16:50 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: -_- 01:16:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: fcuk 01:16:57 CHAT South Ferry: well, you are adults, but its over (giggle) (giggle) (giggle) (newgiggle) 01:17:00 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /me throws dog food at Korra 01:17:00 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i hate myself so much 01:17:03 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 01:17:04 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: :3 01:17:06 CHAT South Ferry: ') 01:17:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Scar, I said stop it. 01:17:10 CHAT South Ferry: ;( 01:17:11 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:17:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:17:43 CHAT South Ferry: Scar stop! 01:17:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Should I ban Scar? 01:17:44 CHAT South Ferry: O DAMN IT ALL 01:17:46 CHAT Qstlijku: For 2 hours? 01:17:47 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah 01:17:48 CHAT South Ferry: Ban 'em 01:17:48 CHAT South Ferry: for 01:17:51 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: whats going on 01:17:54 CHAT South Ferry: 2 hours 01:18:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess broke up with him 01:19:00 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: and also why was chevvy banned 01:19:06 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: ok that explains it 01:19:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chevy radied the wiki with alts last night 01:19:27 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it all to Hell. 01:19:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Inappropriate comments I heard 01:19:31 CHAT South Ferry: O Damned Chevy 01:19:34 CHAT Qstlijku: I wasn't there to see it 01:19:35 CHAT South Ferry: a JMurph style attack 01:19:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Shadow was banning them 01:19:50 CHAT South Ferry: Shadow will be promoted to content mod, 01:19:52 CHAT South Ferry: I'd assume. 01:19:57 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: XD lol 01:19:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shadow, Blue, and C.syde all banned them. 01:20:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, just cuz he finally does his job as mod and bans a troll doesn't mean he gets a promotion. lmao 01:20:27 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: chevvy-i spammed the chat because I was banned for no reason 01:20:35 CHAT Rick Sanhez: just a quick psa and i'll go back to lurking ok 01:21:05 CHAT Qstlijku: He was banned for inappropriate sexual comments 01:21:10 CHAT Rick Sanhez: if you're an admin, and you ban a sockpuppet from chat, you need to BLOCK them also to make it harder for them to come back 01:21:20 CHAT South Ferry: I propose an IP ban aswell. 01:21:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They got blocked. 01:21:23 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: really what did he say? 01:21:24 CHAT South Ferry: Just to be safe; 01:21:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They changed their IP 01:21:27 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:21:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Apparently so 01:21:50 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: dont ip ban 01:21:51 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: pls 01:22:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We did for 24 hours. But they got around it 01:22:06 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:22:12 CHAT Qstlijku: The ban is for 10 more hours 01:22:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IP banning is how you stop raids. 01:22:17 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm undoing in 10 hours 01:22:24 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: if you ip ban then most of us (me tei saph kirito Amelia) 01:22:30 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: might not be able to go on as well 01:22:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well 01:22:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: they are IP banned now 01:22:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and you are still on 01:22:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sooooooooooo 01:23:16 CHAT South Ferry: I propose a permanent IP ban, 01:23:18 CHAT South Ferry: as per the rules. 01:23:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Chevy isn't the same IP though? 01:23:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe next time @South 01:23:54 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: that was tei and she never wants to go on again 01:24:03 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: and I am really confused 01:24:13 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:24:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Tei and Saph got banned the other day too 01:24:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway 01:24:27 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: they did 01:24:29 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go for a bit 01:24:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:24:35 CHAT Rick Sanhez: bye 01:24:36 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: bye 01:24:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Te+i kept tal+king li+ke th+is 01:24:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:24:45 CHAT Qstlijku: And wouldn't stop 01:24:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and it was annoying as hell 01:24:56 CHAT Qstlijku: And Saph got banned for arguing about Tei's ban 01:25:00 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: ok 01:25:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And then Saph launched personal attacks on Mess for Tei's ban 01:25:06 CHAT Twixtie: nyah 01:25:06 CHAT Qstlijku: And then trying to block Mess 01:25:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway 01:25:14 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:25:14 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:25:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:25:18 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 40 messages logged. 01:25:25 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: tei said that's absolute bullshit 01:25:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, it happened 01:25:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Guess what? 01:25:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: chat logs! 01:25:40 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: and she also dont care anymore 01:25:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me gasps 01:25:42 CHAT Twixtie: wait 01:25:47 CHAT Twixtie: why did tei get banned??? 01:26:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi KPG 01:26:07 CHAT South Ferry: Wha 01:26:17 CHAT South Ferry: TEIRA HARPUIA WAS BANNED?????????? 01:26:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She was banned for 2rs for tal+king Li+e th+s 01:26:19 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 01:26:20 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:26:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye Q 01:26:21 CHAT South Ferry: ah 01:26:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She was banned for 2 hrs over 2 DAYS AGO 01:26:31 CHAT South Ferry: Tal+King Li+e+th+s 01:26:33 CHAT South Ferry: wtf is that shit 01:26:44 CHAT South Ferry: Talking lieths 01:26:44 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: no 01:26:46 CHAT South Ferry: that is nothing 01:26:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was annoying as hell. 01:26:56 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: she was only putting plusses after the letter o 01:27:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: even the CC mods said to ban her. 01:27:10 CHAT South Ferry: Daaaaaaamn! 01:27:12 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: and honestly I dont give a shit anymore - Tei >:) 01:27:17 CHAT South Ferry: The Queen reduced to nothing 01:27:23 CHAT South Ferry: Since the ban was over 2 days ago, 01:27:30 CHAT South Ferry: No sensible person would care, 01:27:32 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:27:32 CHAT South Ferry: :) 01:27:33 CHAT Twixtie: well somethings you do is annoying as hell but we dont complain @korra 01:27:37 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: south tei told me to tell you to SHUT THE HELL UP 01:27:40 CHAT South Ferry: No 01:27:41 CHAT South Ferry: :) 01:27:53 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mum I want joker!! 01:27:58 CHAT South Ferry: wtf is Joker 01:28:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: Leave South the alone he is a good kid 01:28:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KPG, I wouldn't advise launching personal attacks on a bureaucrat. 01:28:05 CHAT Twixtie: a joker 01:28:07 CHAT Twixtie: duh 01:28:11 CHAT Twixtie: im not 01:28:17 CHAT Twixtie: im just stating facts 01:28:42 CHAT South Ferry: Teira tells me to "Stfu" quite alot, it is funny, indeed 01:28:47 CHAT Twixtie: its not personal attacks 01:28:58 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: miki said hi 01:29:05 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mum tell south who joker is please 01:29:15 CHAT Twixtie: isnt joker harleys BF? 01:29:30 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: twixtie did reigi or ace of something talk to you last night or something 01:29:40 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: KIRITO 01:29:41 CHAT South Ferry: maaaaan 01:29:42 CHAT Twixtie: yea 01:29:48 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: /me hugs kirito 01:29:51 CHAT South Ferry: I should of added my signature to more pages i marked for deletion 01:29:52 CHAT KiritoBaeKay: i heard shit is going down in chat so I'm here 01:29:54 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: what did he say twix 01:29:56 CHAT South Ferry: Nothing is going on in chat 01:29:59 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed 01:30:02 CHAT KiritoBaeKay: /me Hugs Trin 01:30:08 CHAT Twixtie: he peed on me 01:30:12 CHAT Twixtie: ;-; 01:30:44 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: tei said coming from you 01:30:51 CHAT Twixtie: hah 01:30:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Listen to Falco, everyone. 01:30:55 CHAT Twixtie: /me highfives tei 01:31:02 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: reigi said are you still high 01:31:07 CHAT Twixtie: ;) 01:31:08 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: XD 01:31:12 CHAT Twixtie: im always high 01:31:14 CHAT Twixtie: i think 01:31:17 CHAT KiritoBaeKay: samex3 01:31:18 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: lol 01:31:19 CHAT KiritoBaeKay: x3 01:31:22 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: XD 01:31:24 CHAT Twixtie: OwO 01:31:25 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: :3 2016 04 23